Sin Francisco
Episode Information :Season 3 :Episode No. 18 :Written By Nell Scovell :Directed By Joel J. Feigenbaum :Original Airdate April 19, 2001 Guest Stars * Kevin Weisman as Lukas * Michael Rodrick as Officer Dean Co-Starring *JF Pryor as Courier *Julio Herzer Pastor *Jim Jansen as Professor Kass *Roark Critchlow as Robert *Danny Ricardo as Reporter Featuring *Kimberly Wallis as Anchor *Beverly Sotelo as Female Reporter Special Musical Guest * Orgy Plot Prue and Phoebe find a demon with a small white box in his hands. A man in a suit wants something that is in the box. The demon attacks the man, and Prue flings the box away from him. The demon says the box belongs to "Lukas" and shimmers away. The man runs into the street after the box, and is hit by a bus. The police identify him as Robert Pike, a successful stockbroker. Lukas is angry with the lesser demon; he got Robert Pike's soul, but needs to deliver seven souls for seven sins, and vanquishes the underling. Prue takes the box to the manor; it has glowing balls inside. The sisters call Leo, and he, Prue and Piper consult the Book of Shadows as Phoebe prepares to meet with her professor. When they come down, they find Lukas in the house and the box is in his hand; he opens it and throws balls at the sisters and Leo. Phoebe meets with her professor, is overcome by Lust, and tries to seduce the professor; he kicks her out of his class. Piper has Gluttony and tries to eat too much and buy expensive clothes. Leo has Sloth and only wants to watch TV. Prue is slower to react to the ball, but in time is overtaken by Pride. On the TV, a news program reports that a pastor has taken a hostage at a car dealership and is demanding a Jaguar; the sisters suspect Envy. Prue and Phoebe meet Darryl at the scene. Prue runs into the dealership over Darryl's objections and tries to talk him down. She tries to disarm him, but he shoots. A moment later, Prue comes out with the hostage, and discovers that the bullet has grazed her. Prue realizes that the sin ball has affected her and she resolves to vanquish Lukas. She finds Phoebe getting close to an officer. Darryl suspends him and then Lukas gives him Anger. Prue and Phoebe go back to the manor and find it full of mostly useless items that Piper has ordered. Phoebe tries to get close to Leo, but he is unwilling. He will not meet with the Elders, even though the sisters ask him to. Lukas sends the officer after the Halliwells. Phoebe is delighted to see him, but he demands to know where the pastor is. He smashes much of Piper's stuff, and she comes down and freezes him; but her power only works for a moment. He shoots and misses. After a moment, he stares at his gun, contemplating suicide, but Prue flings objects at him and knocks him out. Lukas shimmers in, grabs Prue, and shimmers away. Piper is injured, alarming Leo and breaking the sin spell. Leo offers to heal Piper, but she says that Phoebe needs healing more; this selfless act breaks her sin spell too. Phoebe, in risking her life to save Piper, has also broken her spell; she barely survived the fight, but Leo heals her. Lukas has tied Prue up and demands the location of the pastor. He taps a staff on the floor and opens a pit of torment. Prue demands to be untied before she will tell Lukas where the pastor is, and when Lukas unties her, she jumps into the pit. Just in time, Leo, Phoebe and Piper find her, and Leo orbs into the pit to bring Prue back. Piper freezes Lukas and Phoebe throws his own sin balls at him. He falls into the pit and Phoebe throws the box after him. Piper finds the crystal bearing Robert Pike's soul. Leo orbs "up there" to release him. The sisters meet at P3, where Orgy is playing. Phoebe has written a paper about her indiscretion with the professor; her grade of B-minus is enough to ensure her graduation. Spells # Prue scrys for unnatural evil. (Unseen) # Piper uses magic to receive her purchases faster. (unseen) Power Usage * Prue / TK / Garbage Lid / Alley * Demon Courier / Energy Ball / --- / Alley * Demon Courier / Energy Ball / Robert Pike / Alley * Prue / TK / Demon Courier / Alley * Prue / TK / Sin Ball Box / Alley * Demon #1 / Disappears / Himself / Alley * Lukas vanquishes Demon #1 in his lair. * Lukas / Appears / Himself / Manor Living Room * Lukas / Disappears / Himself / Manor Living Room * Prue / TK / Gun / Bay City Motor Cars (failed) * Lukas / Appears / Himself / Outside Bay City Motor Cars (not seen) * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Lukas / Appears / Himself / Outside Police Department (not seen) * Phoebe / Premonition / Officer Dean's Button / Attic * Piper / Freezes / Officer Dean / Manor * Prue uses her TK 8 times to stop Officer Dean from shooting himself in the manor. * Lukas / Appears / Himself / Manor * Lukas / Disappears / Prue / Manor * Leo / Heal / Piper / Piper's Room * Leo / Heal / Phoebe / Manor * Lukas opens up the Bottomless Pit of Torment * Lukas / TK / Ropes that Bound Prue / Lukas's Lair * Leo / Orb / Himself / Lukas's Lair * Piper / Freezes / Lukas / Lukas's Lair * Leo / Orbs / Prue / Lukas's Lair * Leo / Orbs / Robert Pike's Soul / Lukas's Lair Innocents # Pastor Roger Tremble, infected with Envy. # Officer Dean, infected with Anger. Lost # Robert Pike, married with two kids. Worked for Brickson investments at a stock broker. Very successful. Mr. Pike wasn't your typical stockbroker. From all accounts he was more of a philanthropist. He even hosted a fund raiser for the American Cancer Society the night before he was murdered. Infected with Greed. Died by being hit by a bus. Evils Vanquished # Demon Courier, Sin Ball infecter. Lukas vanquishes him when he decides that he is not needed. # Lukas was a human and victim to Sin and eventually self-destructed. However being evil he turned into an Infector damned to spend eternity inflicting others. Phoebe vanquishes Lukas by infecting him with three sins and he falls into the Bottomless Pit of Everlasting Torment. Book of Shadows The Seven Deadly Sins Notes * Cole does not appear in this episode. * Prue doesn't used her Astral Projection power. * Phoebe doesn't used her Levitation power and her Premonitions wasn't seen. * Prue said that because she was infected with Sin her powers weren't working properly. * The 7 Deadly Sins Infected: :*''Pride:'' Prue Halliwell. :*''Gluttony:'' Piper Halliwell. :*''Lust:'' Phoebe Halliwell. :*''Sloth:'' Leo Wyatt. :*''Anger:'' Officer Dean. :*''Envy:'' Pastor Roger. :*''Greed:'' Robert Pike. * Lukas says that Pride is the one Sin you can't beat. * Leo noted that he'd been doing constant vigilance for 60 years. * This is the only time that Leo orbs with Prue. 318